


It Was Never A "No"

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mild Swearing, Nervous Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oneshot, Shy Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "... and I was so stupid, to think that he could ever like someone like me. I'm clumsy and impulsive and stubborn and-""Ladybug, I like you. You're amazing, really. Is there anything I could do or say that will make you feel better?"She gave him a little smile. "Thanks, but unless you're Adrien Agreste, you can't make me feel better."Chat froze. "...Marinette?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 390





	It Was Never A "No"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the context, earlier in the day, Marinette tried to ask out Adrien and he froze.
> 
> He had no idea that Marinette liked him, hadn't even considered it and was just completely shocked.
> 
> She took his lack of a response as a rejection and ran away as fast as she could. 
> 
> Adrien tried to call her to say yes, but she didn't pick up her phone. 
> 
> Adrien was going to check in with her as Chat, but on his way over, bumped into Ladybug, who was moping on a rooftop, and decided to sit and chat.

Ladybug sat down next to Chat and sighed. "Chat, you're a guy."

 _wow, thanks for noticing, captain obvious._ That sounded rude, so instead he responded, "Yeah, why?" Ladybug didn't usually talk to him about personal stuff.

"Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I'd never laugh at you, m'lady... unless you were telling a joke."

"Thanks." She chuckled. "So, as I guy, I want your perspective."

"Okay..."

"Okay, so hypothetically, there's a guy I like-"

"Ooh." Chat raised an eyebrow. "What is he like? Blonde, green eyes, dreamy?"

"Surprisingly, yes." She blinked. "That's not important."

"Sounds a lot like me."

"No, it's a guy I go to school with."

"Got it." Adrien made a mental note that he might go to school with Ladybug. Slight possibility. 

"So, anyways, it was after school, right?"

"Right."

"And be was talking to his friends about making plans for the weekend."

"As teens do." Chat nodded. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Anyways, he said he was free on Friday, and I took the opportunity to ask him on a date."

"Ladybug, really? I'm so proud of you. Is this the same guy that-"

"Yes. I thought we agreed to not mention that."

"Its funny to tease you."

"Anyways, I asked him out-"

"What did he say?"

"I'm getting there." She sighed. "I asked him out and he froze. He said nothing. And so, I panicked and ran away."

"You ran away before he could respond?"

"It seemed better than getting rejected."

"Maybe he was going to say yes."

"Trust me, he wasn't..."

"Ladybug, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"... and I was so stupid, to think that he could ever like someone like me. I'm clumsy and impulsive and stubborn and-"

"Ladybug, I like you. You're amazing, really. Is there anything I could do or say that will make you feel better?"

She gave him a little smile. "Thanks, but unless you're Adrien Agreste, you can't make me feel better."

Chat Noir froze.

"Adrien Agreste?" He repeated weakly.

"Yeah. Are you feeling okay? You look a little dizzy."

He felt dizzy. Nauseous.

_unless you're Adrien Agreste, you can't make me feel better...._

He was Adrien Agreste, literally. And he would remember rejecting someone as talented as Ladybug. 

The only person that had asked him out had ran away before he could respond. He hadn't rejected anyone, at least, not intentionally.

He looked at Ladybug, with her black hair and blue eyes, her kindness, and stubbornness and it was like he could see through the mask.

His shy classmate was his partner. 

"Marinette?"

"How did you-" her eyes widened. "Adrien?"

"The one and only." He blushed.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of you twice today." She buried her face in her hands. "I should go."

He caught her wrist. "Don't go. I didn't get a chance to respond earlier."

"You don't need to let me down gently, I understand."

"Why would I let you down?"

"Because, you're in love with this." Ladybug gestured to herself. "You love the idea of Ladybug, powerful, brave, strong. You don't love Marinette."

"I don't understand. Why would-"

"I know you're probably disappointed to know that its me. I know you were going to say no earlier. I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations."

"Actually, I was going to say yes."

It was Ladybug's turn to stammer and freeze. "I don't understand."

"Sure, I love Ladybug, but it was a little but obsessive-"

She rolled her eyes. "It was cute."

"I'm pretty sure if you knew how many Ladybug action figures I had, you wouldn't think that."

"To be fair, I was obsessed with you. I mean-"

"Yea, I've seen the posters."

"Don't remind me."

"I love Ladybug, but that doesn't mean that I can't love other people."

"Like Kagami?" She offered.

"Sure. But no. I meant more like you, Marinette."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're amazing."

"Amazing at tripping over my words maybe."

"You have to give yourself some credit. You haven't stuttered at all right now."

"That's because... it's easier with the mask."

"You're amazing. Mask or not. And I meant it when I said that I loved you, whoever you were. The fact that you were one of my best friends who I may have also had a crush on is just a bonus."

"That's so sweet."

"And, if the offer is still open, I'd love to get ice cream with you on Friday."

"Are you sure? I mean earlier you froze and I took it as a 'no'."

"It was never a 'no'." Adrien laughed. "Just a pre-'yes'."

"Kitty, I've said this before, and ill say it again-"

"What?"

"You need to work on your timing."

"I thought that was about puns."

"Yes, but if a pretty girl asks you out and you don't say anything, she's going to think you're rejecting her."

"So you agree that you're pretty?"

"I'm Ladybug. Everyone in Paris agrees that I'm pretty."

"Even before I knew that you were Ladybug I was going to say yes to Marinette."

"You know, if I hadn't met Adrien, I probably would've fallen in love with you."

"I did not know."

"You're literally the same person."

"Yeah, but its nice to hear."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "I love you bugaboo, but we both need to get going. Its late and we have a test in the morning."

She froze. "We have a test?"

"Yeah, in physics."

"Well, shit."

"I'll send you my notes."

"I might as well accept my inevitable failure." She sighed. "Goodnight Adrien."

"Good night Marinette."

....

Thanks to Adrien's notes, they both passed the test, although Marinette kept getting distracted by a certain blonde sitting in front of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
